Hibiki Ryoga, Eternally lost Mage
by FrozenShadowWolf
Summary: First Ranma/Fairytail crossover. Ryoga gets lost and finds himself at a mages guild. falls in love with a girl OC and later becomes a mage himself and joins a guild. Ranma shall become a mage aswell.


**Hibiki Ryoga, Eternally Lost Mage.**

_A/N. I was disapointed that I couldn't find a fairytail Ranma crossover fanfiction so I decided to make one. Ranma is not the main character, but may appear later in the story. The main character is Ryoga, who gains magic and joins a guild later on, but for the first arc he is paired with an OC. I may not own Ranma and Fairytail, but I do own Mokuro Miku and Hatsi Jin. The other characters in the story I dnt own and all the respective rights to respective owners. If I create anymore characters I'll tell you. As for when it's based, I suppose post Ranma manga, except for the short part of the prolouge in the beginning that's based before the manga. As for Fairytail, I havnt decided when it's based yet. If your wondering why RYOGA IS THE MAIN CHARACTER, I think he is the coolest character in the manga with Ranma second. I dnt like mousse very much so I probabllywont make him appear in the fanfiction._

**Prolouge.**

A man with a red bamboo umbrella walked through the wilderness. He knew where he had to go, but he didn't know how he could get there. He was lost. It wasn't anything new to him, he was used to it. And contrary to popular belief that men don't ask for directions, he knew the foolishnish of not asking directions and often asked for directions, although it didn't help him as he would get lost again as soon as he was gone.

The lost man probally 15 to 16 years of age, reached a rock face and looked over it and saw a small city, or a very large village. He wasn't sure which it was. 'I doubt this is it, looks too small, but id better try it anyway.' He thought to himself as he jumped down to a lower rock, then again, and traveled to the settlement.

In the middle of town there was a large important looking building with the words 'Mermaids Heel' in front of it. To the lost boy, it looked like a tavern or pub. He could hear roudy noises from inside. "Strange name for a tavern, 'Mermaids heel?' I thought Mermaids had tails so how can they have heels?" He said to himself as he pushed open the massive door and walked inside. Inside instead of the rowdy pub he imagined, it looked more like a café, with small round café tables everywhere, and sitting around them were girls of varius ages, either eating a meal, or drinking tea. The walls were a cream colour and flower decorations were everywhere, as was lamps making the entire room far brighter than the cloudy sky filled town outside. As he walked in everyone turned around to look at him.

One of the girls, a white haired maiden the same age as the lost boy, walked up to him, and in a voice that nearly brought hearts to the man's eyes, asked, "Are you lost?" 'He's kinda cute, but this is a female only guild so why is he here? He must be lost. I can't sense any magic or power from him but he looks strong.' Thought the girl as she gave him a cute smile that made the boy speechless.

"Where is…is…Furinkan High school?" asked the boy after he eventually regained control over his body functions. He held up a map for the girl to look at while thinking to himself that this girl is incredibly cute. 'She is so beautiful, but I know she wouldn't like a man like me. I still have to get revenge on Saotome Ranma, the coward, first. Before I can look for love I have to have my revenge, besides, once she knows about my little curse she wnt want anything to do with me.'

The girl turned the map around, looked at it completely but couldn't understand the map. The lettering was in a different language alltogether. She knew about the A, B, and C's of the Latin alphabet but these symbols where beyond her. She had never heard of furinkan high school either. "Where is this Furinkan high school located? I don't think you're in the right city." She eventually told, him, handing him the map back. "Sorry I can't help you" she told him, ignoring the small croud that had formed around them, filled with girls who were curious of this strange man. Most of the girls really just wanted to know if he was single.

"Oh… I was afraid that might be the case. You don't know how to get to Tokyo do you?" he asked half heartidly, he was unsurprised when she shook her head. He didn't think she'd know anyway. "Okay, well thanks for your help, I suppose I'll leave now. I have a fight to win with this coward Saotome Ranma, he never showed up at the appointed area for the fight and now I'm living in total hell cause of him. Farewell." He turned around and walked to the door leaving a sea of confused girls behind.

"Wait", said the white haired girl. "I never got your name, I'm Mokuro Miku" As the man walked to the door he turned around with the half open door in his hand and said, I'm Hibiki Ryoga. Though our time together was short, I feel as though we shared a moment of happiness. I'll never forget you Mokuro Miku." As he left the building it started to rain. Miku ran outside to catch one last sight of Ryoga, but all she saw was a little black piglet hurrying away pulling a large backback behind it.

_One Year Later_

Hibiki Ryoga was once again lost. He was thinking of Akari and when he will see her again, but first he wanted one more match with Ranma for old time's sake. He learnt a new move and he wanted to test it out, and what better target than Ranma himself? 'Ranma will probably be at school now so I'l chalenge him once he's finished. He continued walking wht he thought was the streets of Tokyo when he came to a large, Tavern? Called 'Mermaids Heel' what kind of name is that? Ryoga opened the door and said, "Where is Furinkan high school?" Almost everyone inside, all girls, felt Déjà vu, and was surprised to see Ryoga here again as most of them remembered him from last year.

**Chapter 1**

Mokuro Miku was having a hard day. She had a mission as a waitress today as she was still tired from her last big mission, and it wasn't fun. She was used to being hit on now and again, but today it was too much. She has had enough. She went to her apartment, changed into a cute black dress that she always uses for missions, and went to the guild to buy something to eat while she talks to her friends. She usually does that. However today she just wasn't interested in any of the things her friends were talking about. She was in a world of her own. She hasn't once forgotten about the strange boy who got lost a year ago. Hibiki Ryoga he called himself. Though he wasn't a mage, she felt he wasn't someone to be underestimated either. She can still remember him telling her, "Ill never forget you"

Suddenly the door opened and Miku was snatched out of her daydeam and into reality as she saw Ryoga appear and say, "Where is Furinkan high school?" She was shocked. He seemed to still lack any magic power, but she could sence a powerful force from him. She didn't know how but she knew that he was extremly powerful and this made her like him even more. But she was a bit taken back when she heard he was still looking for this high school. Was he really that lost? Regardless she jumped up and ran to him.

"Ryoga-kun, you're back again. Are you still looking for that school? I take it you havnt found that Sandma guy then." Ryoga looked shocked. Suddenly a girl comes up to him, who knows him by sight and seems to like him. What did she mean by still looking for the school? Did he ask them for directions already today? That's impossible, he'd remember. And Sandma? Who on earth is that? But at least here was a girl who liked him for he was, and wasn't Ranma playing a trick on him again. Akari completely forgotten, he felt tears of happiness leave his eyes as he thought of finally leaving the cold winter of his life once more.

"Who... Who are you?" he asked trying to wrap his mind around whee he knew this girl from. Suddenly upon hearing him ask her name he saw her face sink as she became unhappy. "You don't remember me? Oh, well I suppose it is understandable. We only spoke for a short time last year, you saying you wanted to defeat a man named Sarutobi Sandma for putting you through hell and not ariving at a fight, and wanted to find furinkan high school. I supose you were so busy looking for that school you forgot all about the people you met on your journey." Suddenly she ran out the guild crying. Ryoga just stood there in shock when he suddenly realised something, "Wait, you meant Saotome Ranma. It was Ranma I wanted to beat up and I eventually found him but now I'm looking for him again and this time I won't lose." But all his words were in vain as she had already left.

Ryoga then felt an old hand on his shoulder and turned around. An old woman stood behind him and she slowly shook her head. "It's no use speaking boy. I remember you from last year. You seem much stronger now than you were back then, but your mind is still imature. Back then she fell in love with you, and she hasn't forgotten you once. Why she fell in love with you when she only met you I don't know, but she is an illogial child and behaves irrationally, but is full of love and determination. She has a talent to sence people's souls, and she fell in love with yours. Now it is up to you to win her back. Do this for me and I will award you with something you might find valuable. I don't know you but I know Miku and Miku likes you for a reason, one that niether of us can guess, and because she likes you I will trust you. The strange child will only listen to you today. You broke a promise to her and only you can fix it. Now go."

Ryoga heard the old womans words and was shocked. 'A girl loves me?' went through his mind over and over again. He turned and looked the old woman in the eye. "I'd go and comfort her, and apologise to her as well. I broke a promise to her, one I can't even remember and that is inexcusable. I will go as it's the right thing to do, and as for your award, you can keep it. I won't go after her because of some prize. A true martail artist is above that." Ryoga left without waiting for a reply. As she watched him go, the old woman nodded to herself. "That boy sure is one of a kind. And Miku senced that instantly, no wonder she likes him so much."

Ryoga walked through the streets and eventually came to the end of the city and the beginning of a forest. "Where did that girl go?" he asked as he headed into the forest. After walking for what seemed like forever he saw a flash of light to his right and ran towards it. When he eventually got there he saw the white heared girl panting as she stood in a battle pose, he could see she was tired. She was looking at a masked man. The masked man wore a black suit with purple lines along the sides, the shoes where black as where the gloves he wore. He had a cape that was black on the outside and purple on the inside. His mask was shaped as a Lion, but was red without a mane. Through the eyeholes you saw two green eyes which seemed to see right through you. Behind the mask was long spiky purple hair that reached the neckline. The purple hair looked like the mane for the lion's mask.

The lion masked man laughed as he looked at Miku, then he held out his right hand as a sword made of opaque green energy apeared in his hand. "Begone Mermaid" he said as he took two steps then lept throught the air towards where Miku was standing. Ryoga suddenly moved. He might not be as fast as Ranma but he was fast enougth to jump into the way of the masked man with his umbrella in his hand to block the sword. The sword easily cut the umbrella in half, leaving what looked like burn marks on the edges. Ryoga seeing that his umbrella was ruinded threw one half at the man's head, and dropped the other half. He then kicked the man in the stomache at the same time as the umbrella hit the top left hand side of his mask. There was a green glow around both areas and the man flew backwards.

"Ryoga-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Miku in surprise. Ryoga stood up and turned around to her. He looked angry. "Saving your life. Why did you have to go and get yourself into a life and death situation? I came to apologise for forgetting you and breaking the promise I made to you. Miku, as I kicked that man I suddenly remembered our meeting last year, I like you too, but now I want to defeat that man for you. I don't know who he is but since he tried to harm you he is now my enemy as well. I can't forgive a man who would try to kill a defenless girl like that."

Suddenly Miku turned red with embarressment. "Thankyou, but I'm not defensless, and how can you not know him. He is 'Hatsi Jin' also known as the 'lion shield of the Dragon'. He is a powerful Dark wizard and when I saw him I had to bring him to justice." Suddenly there was massive blast of telekinitic energy from the area where Jin had been kciked. Ryoga looked and swore. "How is he still able to fight after that? That kick should have easily killed a normal human. And what is a dark wizard?"

Jin walked towards Ryoga, as he got nearer Ryoga noticed that his clothes werent dirty or anything, he seemed to be fine except for a small crack in his mask where he had thrown the umbrella half earlier. 'How is that possible?' Miku sudenly went and stood next to Ryoga. "We shall fight him together. Don't worry, I know how to fight." Ryoga looked at her and was shocked. She had aThick chain wrapped around her hand as if she was going to throw it at Jin. She didn't have a chain earlier so where did it come from?

Jin was rubbing his stomache with one hand. "That hurt you basturd. I felt that through my shield. I can tell you have no magic, yet your physical strength is far above an average human's. No wait, I do in fact sence some magic from you. It is weak and inactive, only one spell. Something about a pig? Anyway nevermind, I Don't have time for you now. I shall defeat you here and now. I am Hatsi Jin, The Force Dragon Slayer, as well as a user of lost magic, Forceshield arc. You cannot defeat me. My magic is the greatest defence, and the greatest attack."

Ryoga was confused obviously. "Magic? Dragon Slayer, Lost magic forcefield arc? What are you talking about? I dnt care anyway for you have hurt Miku so as a Martial artist, I shall take you down." Ryoga ran forward but ran straight into an opaque green wall. He got up and put his hand to it, it felt real. He punched it and it shattered as if it was made of glass, the pieces disapearing into nothing. "Don't know what that was but it was weak."

Jin growled. "So you broke the Shield wall, big deal, it was my weakest defencive magic anyway. I only need my Forceshield magic against you anyway; I won't even use my Dragon slayer magic. My forceshield magic allows me to create forcefields, create objects using it, and have a constant shield around my body protecting me from harm. That's why your martial arts won't be able to defeat me." Jin suddenly created a red semi-transparent sphere in the air and moved it towards Ryoga.

"SHI SHI HOKUDEN!" screamed Ryoga as he blasted his deppression towards the sphere. The sphere was destroyed by the air from the attack. Miku was shocked. "What was that? Wind magic, air magic, emotion magic or something else?" Miku then decided it was time to join the attack. She threw the chains at Jin, and as they flew they multiplied so that there were about ten chains heading towards him. "That chain magic won't work, it's too weak. Shield diamond Flicker" commented jin as he created diamond shaped orange shields in fornt of each chain that flickered into existence when a chain was near and disapeared after it was gone. Suddenly from behind him he heard "Shi Shi Hokuden" as Ryoga unleased another sad attack filled with his depressed energy. Jin countered by firing a blue cone shield at Ryoga which hit the attack dead center, splitting the attack so that the dust on the ground was blown into the air from the attack, and the cone continued on to hit Ryoga who flew onto his back but was mostly unhurt.

"Dammit, why are you this strong? Am I so worthless that I can't even save one girl? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" suddenly Ryoga was so deppressed you could see the energy and power from his deppresion surrounding him. Jin suddenly appeared behind Ryoga with a green sword of energy again but was suddenly forced onto the ground, the sword dissapating into the air, by the force of Ryoga's perfect ShiSHiHokuden. Jin fell on the floor, his green shield surrounding his body flickered twelth times before disapearing. Suddenly he started eating the ShiShiHokuden. "Whats happening?" asked Ryoga as Jin stood up sucking all Ryoga's energy into his mouth from under his mask.

Jin finished and wiped his mask's mouth with his sleeve. "That was some sad force you had there. It made me sad when I ate it. Now that ive eaten im all revved… What?" he was interupted as Miku used her chains to capture him? "Caught you Jin. Now my chains are my main magic, but I know a spell of another type of magic that I shall now use. Electric Make, Current." Suddenly Jin was electrocuted. He was without his forcefield shield so he was easily shocked. Meanwhile Ryoga was getting ready to use his latest technique.

"This is a new technique I developed last week while training to defeat Ranma. It is designed to bring your body to surpass its limits. Itm increases your strength almost tenfold. The only downside is it lasts only three seconds and it uses twenty times the stamina you usually use.(A/N please forgive me for creating new techniques.) this is how I shall punnish you. Genkai Shini. (A/N limit death. Basicully he is surpassing his limits and should die cause of it, but he doesn't as he cant hold it for long.)" Suddenly Ryoga rushed forward with unbelievable strength and punched Jin. The punch was powerful and Jin flew backwards, breaking the chains in the process. Jin flew out of sight. And both Ryoga and Miku collapsed from the fight.

"HE will be back, that wasn't enough to defeat him. He is too powerfull to be killed so easiy." Miku told Ryoga just before she fell asleep from being so tired. Ryoga got up, but he too was tired. He picked up Miku, noticing cuts and bruises from before he came when she was fighting him all by herself. "Just how strong is this girl? And what is this magic they all use? I know magic is real cause of Jusenko and everything, but that guy was stronger than Ranma. I have to learn How this magic works if I'm going to be able to fight that guy again. He was holding back and even my strongest attack was useless, worse, he ate it. How can he eat ki? I need help. But first let's take her home." Ryoga wanted to Carry Miku all the way back to her guild, but with Ryoga's sence of direction, he ended up walking in the opposite direction.

_A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the story. As for Miku falling for Ryoga like that, well, it's Ranma ½ so its not surprising, and Miku is a strange girl, very illogical and difficult to explain what she does or why, I wrote her like that. *SMILES*anyway, you will learn more of her personality later. And don't expect to see Akari in this fic. I mentioned her as she is the perfect pairing for Rouga, but here I added a new one. Don't worry about magic, Ryoga will learn it soon. As for Jin, I needed a villain for the story. He will return later, and I havnt revealed all his powers yet. He is powerful, and he is a second generation dragonslayer. He had his lost magic, Forceshield arc, before he gained a dragon slaying lacrima. More explanation on his dragon slayer powers later._


End file.
